<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a regular patrol night (as if) by Luna626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458999">Just a regular patrol night (as if)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna626/pseuds/Luna626'>Luna626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Joker figures Dick is batman, Protective Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna626/pseuds/Luna626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be a regular patrol night, until it wasn't. Joker found out Dick is batman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne(mentioned) &amp; Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a regular patrol night (as if)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC is mine.<br/>Just a short fanfic according to the death of the family where Joker says Nightwing smells good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a regular patrol night for Batman and robin. Only it isn't the original dynamic duo, but hey little D and him are still kicking ass. </p>
<p>Dick doesn't like the Batman suit, (cough) correction, he doesn't like the cape. It weighs a ton more than his Nightwing suit. If someone were to ask whether he misses the cape, the answer is no. He can do his flips and stunts easier without having to take the cape's weight into consideration. </p>
<p>Not that he hates it till he wants to burn it to the ground. Okay, maybe he has thought of that just five minutes ago. But can you imagine a cape covering the greatest ass ever? Hilarious. And yes, Dick is aware of his perfect fleek butt. Not when everyone around him kept compliment and groping them, heroes and villains included. </p>
<p>With Bruce off world he gets to bond with Dami. Although Damian kept denying but he KNOWS the ex-assassin misses patrolling with him. </p>
<p>Today's a slow night, no drug bust, just some thievery cases. The only thing is they caught Joker and some thugs snooping around in an alley. It's unusual not seeing Harley with his mistah J. Dick quickly scanned for bombs or other suspicious devices. Who knows what that psycho is planning.</p>
<p>When Batman and robin proceed to capture them, Joker didn't even put up a fight. Something's fishy, but they didn't find any drugs or life threatening weapon around. </p>
<p>'Commisioner Gordon, I've captured Joker here in alley 5.....'  Dick ties Joker up and and proceeds to contact Gordon. </p>
<p>Robin is tying up other thugs on the other side. Dick wonder what Joker is up to. He just sits on the floor looking around.  All of the sudden, Joker sniffles the air and turns his gaze on batman. Then he started laughing loudly, his voices echo on the alley's walls.</p>
<p>'..... Ha ha ha Oooohhh little birdie's naughty tonight, wearing daddy bat's cowl.' the clown prince lifts his head to meet batman's scowl and pursed lips. The grin on Joker's face can't get any wider.</p>
<p>'Let me guess, is he dead that's why pretty bird needs to dress up like batsy? Nooo!! Only i can kill bats and no one else.'' The smirk on his face suddenly turn to a murderous look.</p>
<p>Dick restrains himself from grimace. How did he know he is not Bruce. What gives away? Height? Well he is shorter than Bruce but not a lot. Jason would fit the bat suit better as he is only a few cm short from reaching Bruce's height and has the right build. </p>
<p>Or is it his fighting style? Dick shakes his head on the inside. Not possible. He didn't use any flips or those somersaults that Jason loath so much at all tonight so it certainly isn't his fighting style which gives away.</p>
<p>'Cease your babbling Joker, you're going back to Arkham'' said robin walking towards batman.</p>
<p>'Bird brat here still listen to big birdie even he is not daddy bats?'' Joker says playfully looking between batman and robin. Robin widen his eyes and quickly look to batman for answers. </p>
<p>'Don't ruffle your feathers fake robin, blue bird didn't tell me hahaha i figure it out myself.'' Joker puffs out his chest looking extremely proud of himself.</p>
<p>Joker grin and said ''Don't you want to know how I found out?'' </p>
<p>'Hahaha....oof' A fist lands on Joker's stomach and he falls on his back. </p>
<p>Robin steps on Joker's ribcage holding the clown down 'That is nonsense'</p>
<p>Joker ignores the pressure on his chest and looks right into the white lens on batman's cowl 'Can't you figure it out pretty bird? You smell so good since you're still running around wearing that scaly green panties of yours. Didn't change when you grow up. I know which soap you use in the shower. Heck, I even know why you always smell so good Nightwing!' </p>
<p>Joker inhales heavily and squirm to  move near batman. </p>
<p>Before he can get even closer, robin kicks Joker in the face. ''Stay away from batman you psycho''</p>
<p>'So protective of big birdie huh, did pretty bird open his legs and let you use that gorgeous ass of his just like he did with daddy bats or....' </p>
<p>Dick trembled with anger, knuckles clenching so hard they turn white . He did no such things and Bruce isn't that kind of person.</p>
<p>'Shut up Joker or I'll make sure you can never speak again. 'Damian pulls Joker up by his collar.  Eyes seeing red behind the mask.</p>
<p>'Aww did i hit a sore spot? You want pretty bird all to your self right?!! Hahaha....''</p>
<p>Damian punches Joker so hard that he cough up a tooth. blood and saliva leaking through joker's still grinning mouth. Damian raises his fist just about to punch joker in the face....</p>
<p>'Robin, stop!' Dick held Damian's wrist stopping him from punching Joker to his death. </p>
<p>'He isn't worth it. Let's just hand him to Jim and call it a night.'</p>
<p>Before Damian can protest,  'Is everything okay?'' Commissioner Gordon walks over, curiosity spreads all over his face after hearing joker's constantly laughing and robin's angry shouting soon when he arrives the scene.</p>
<p>'Everything's alright, commissioner' Batman sighs a little, looking tired like he hasn't slept for days. Well dealing with joker can be tiresome and frustrating. </p>
<p>'Thank you, Batman'' Gordon cuffs Joker then leads him to the police car.</p>
<p>Jim startle a bit when he passes by robin. He saw robin glaring at Joker with such vicious look like he's going to strangle him to death any second. </p>
<p>'Bye bye batsy, let's meet another time' Joker laughs while Gordon pushes him into the car.</p>
<p>'(sighs) Let's go home robin'' Dick said feeling tired as ever.</p>
<p>Robin simply nod and pulled out his grapple gun. None of them said a word on the way home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>